Anjo e Demônio
by TanInu
Summary: [Cáp. 02: Doloroso Recuerdo]Misterios, secretos, deseos guardados en lo más profundo del alma. Hasta el más puro corazón se puede volver oscuro y tenebroso. ¿Cuánto puede afectar la muerte de un ser querido? ¿Hasta que grado llega la venganza y el rencor?
1. Tinieblas

**Bueno, creo que para empezar ser****ía bueno que me presentaré ante todos. Mi nombre es Tania, y este es mi primer fic relacionado con el anime Kaleido Star. Sé que hace mucho que dicho anime finalizó, pero me puse como reto hacer un fic de este tipo, sin contar que no encontraba mejor trama, en cuestión de animes, como para poder ejecutar esta idea. **

**Ahora que he dejado todas las cosas claras, rogaré y agradeceré a todos, para que dejen un review sobre esta historia. Me despido, momentáneamente.**

**-**

**-**

**Anjo e Demônio**

**-**

**-**

"_**El mundo ha caído en las tinieblas, y s**__**ólo un ser de alma pura podrá vencer esa oscuridad que al mundo acecha. Pero, se necesita la ayuda de un ser oscuro para liberlarle. Un toque demoníaco".**_

"

**-**

**-**

**-...- (Lo que los personajes dicen)**

**-"..."- (Lo que los personajes piensan) **

_**---- (**_**Separación)**

**(...) (Aclaraciones de la Autora)**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo hago uso de ellos para crear historias que entretengan a los lectores. Aunque, he estado planeando un siniestro secuestro en contra de cierto joven de larga cabellera platinada y ojos purpúricos.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Cáp. 01: Tinieblas.**

La Tierra, un hermoso mundo terrenal, lleno de vida y esperanza para todos aquellos que ahí vivían. O eso era antes de que la Oscuridad se encargara de reescribir la historia, al abrirse las puertas del Infierno sobre ese mundo, acabando con todo ser vivo.

Demonios. Seres despiadados, sedientos de sangre, que disfrutaban el ver sufrimiento ajeno. El mundo como antes era conocido, ahora es un martirio donde cada día miles de vidas son sacrificadas por puro placer. La sangre corre por lo que antes eran ríos de trasparentes aguas, cuerpos despedazados y en descomposición adornaban los campos, donde años antes los animales pastaban. El mundo se había vuelto negro.

Un castillo se elevaba cerca de lo que años atrás fue el monte Everest. Hecho con piedras volcánicas, tomando un oscuro tono. A su alrededor, pequeños cúmulos de niebla se formaban, haciendo un lúgubre efecto. A todas horas, gran variedad de demonio entraban por el sinnúmero de entradas, apoyándose con su gran habilidad al volar. Dentro del gran palacio, la Familia Real vivía. Conformada por los Sumo Gobernantes de ambos mundos. Una pareja de demonios, de alto rango, crueles y despiadados, con extraordinario poder. Su descendencia directa, con vida, un joven de diecinueve años, frío y solitario. Con larga cabellera platinada, alto y musculoso. Sus ojos eran oscuros, con un toque purpurino. Y al final, se encontraba la fallecida hija menor, quien gracias a una guerrilla enemiga, fue eliminada de la peor manera. Eso afecto bastante a su hermano, quien juró vengarla a cualquier costo.

Un perturbador grito resuena por las paredes del oscuro castillo. Unos ojos brillan entre las tinieblas, antes de cerrarse con lentitud, siguiendo ese sonido que le invoca. Una fuerte ventisca azota por dentro al palacio, corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala principal.

Dos tronos se levantan en el centro de la habitación. Oro puro adorna esas majestuosas sillas. Cortinas púrpuras cuelgan a su alrededor. Una alfombra roja desde la entrada hasta el inicio de la escalinata que lleva a los tronos, donde, desde hace ya más de diez generaciones, los reyes demoníacos dominan.

-Leon…--murmura una de las sombras. Su voz es grave, gruesa, y tiene un toque maligno.

-Hijo—una segunda voz suena, sólo que esta tiene un tono un poco más chillón, pero a la vez, también tiene un aire tenebroso.

De entre las sombras, apareció el joven, con su típica fría mirada, sin mostrar el más mínimo sentimiento hacia sus padres. Caminó por la alfombra, deteniéndose frente a ellos y hacer una leve reverencia.

-¿Para que me has llamado, padre?—preguntó, usando una voz sepulcral, muy fría.

-Hemos localizado a un grupo de rebeldes cerca de las montañas, y quiero que tú lideres la exterminación—dijo firmemente.

El muchacho no se inmutó, simplemente apretó un poco el ceño e hizo una reverencia, encaminándose a la salida.

-Con gusto acabaré con ellos…--dijo desapareciendo en las tinieblas.

* * *

Los pasos resonaban gracias a las hojas secas que se encontraban esparcidas en el suelo. Gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, confundiéndose más con sus seguidas pisadas. Jadeos se escuchan, seguidos de gruñidos o gritos de los demonio-guardias que los perseguían desde hace ya un buen rato. Ya habían tomado las vidas de más de la mitad del grupo, ahora, sólo quedaban los más hábiles y por lo tanto, los más peligrosos para su diabólica raza.

-¡Ah!-

-¡Marion!—grita una voz con horror, al ver como la niña cae al piso y un gran número de criaturas se acercan peligrosamente.

-¡Muere mocosa!—exclama uno de los demonios.

Un silencio sepulcral cubre la escena. Un viento frío abraza todo el lugar, mientras que la tormenta se desata sobre unos sorprendidos seres, al ver que su presa, había desaparecido así, como así.

-¿Dónde se fue?-

Un sollozo se escucho cerca de ellos, levantando la mirada, encontrando a la pequeña en los brazos de una joven mujer. No más de dieciocho años, de alta estatura y hermosa figura. Su cabello no era muy largo, de rosadas tonalidades, algo extraño para la época, y era sujetado en una coleta baja. Vestía un short militar, algo rasgado y desgastado. Una blusa negra de tirantes, debajo de un chaleco verde con varias bolsas a los costados y unos botines negros en sus pequeños pies. Gruñeron furiosos, desplegando sus inmensas alas, listos para lanzarse contra ellas.

-Marion, sal de aquí—dijo bajándola, quedando sobre la rama.

-Pero, Sora…

-¡Vete!—ordeno sin quitar la vista de los demonios, que ya habían alzado vuelo.

Tembló bajo su tono de voz, cerró los ojos haciendo que algunas lágrimas retenidas rodaran con libertad por sus mejillas. Se impulso con sus piernas, saltando de la rama hacia el piso, siendo cachada por un joven de cabello claro y ojos azules.

-Sora…--murmuro el chico llevando a la niña junto a los demás.

-¡Mujer estúpida...!—gritó uno de los demonios antes de lanzarse contra ella con su lanza en su mano. Lo único extraño, fue el no haber atravesado nada--¿Qué…?-

-¡Hey animal estúpido!—exclamó, apareciendo por su espalda, golpeándolo fuertemente, haciéndolo caer. Posiblemente le rompió un ala.

-¡Maldita seas!—gritó un segundo demonio, lanzando su lanza contra ella.

En un ágil movimiento, logro esquivarla, sacando una daga de una de las bolsas de su short, y apuntar hacia el demonio. Con una certera puntería, la daga quedo clavada en el hombro de la criatura, haciéndolo caer sin remedio, y quedar rendido junto a su compañero herido.

-Humanos—decía uno al ver como el grupo se acercaba para darles muerte—No importa si acaban con nosotros, un gran ejército viene en camino.

-No tiene caso, ustedes morirán y nosotros gobernaremos este inmundo planeta.

-Malditos…--murmuró la chica, viendo como sus compañeros atacaban a los demonios sin piedad, vengándose de todo lo que les habían hecho en los últimos años.

No estaba nada tranquila ni alegre por la reciente victoria. Lo que habían dicho, un ejército. No podría con ellos, no solos. Apretó los puños con furia, golpeando el tronco del árbol con fuerza. Después de todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que habían sacrificado, y ahora, morirían a manos de esos despiadados demonios. Escuchó un graznido, seguido de muchos más. Maldición, ahí venían.

-¡Rápido, hay que huir!—exclamó, bajando del árbol con un salto, alertando a todos--¡Ahí vienen!-

Sacaron sus armas de los cadáveres de los demonios, para comenzar a correr, buscando refugio en alguna cueva. Pero para su desgracia, estaban bastante lejos de la zona rocosa. Por lo tanto, estaban desprotegidos.

-¡Vamos, vamos!—gritaba Sora, sujetando la mano de algunos niños y jalándolos con más fuerza, tomando velocidad--¡Nos están alcanzando!-

-¡Vamos a morir!—gritaba una mujer al borde de la histeria.

-¡No digas eso Sara!-

-Pero, Anna…

-¡Guarden silencio las dos!—gritó el joven con la niña aún en los brazos.

-¡Ken!—gritó Sora--¡Anna, Mía, Sara, llévense a las gemelas!—grito corriendo, dejándole a las niñas, antes de correr en sentido contrario.

-¡Sora!—gritaron todos al ver la locura que estaba haciendo la chica.

La chica corría decidida, sería la carnada, haría lo posible por entretener a esas criaturas, aunque sea lo suficiente para que sus amigos escaparan lo más posible. Una nube oscura cubría el cielo, aleteos resonaban gracias al eco, y los sonidos guturales de los demonios provocaban leves escalofríos en su espina dorsal.

-¡Regresa, Sora!-

No escuchó los gritos desesperados de sus amigos, se detuvo detrás de un fornido árbol. Con cuidado miró, distinguiendo cada vez mejor las oscuras figuras. De su chaleco sacó un crucifijo, apretándolo con fuerza. Era su fin, pero lo haría por salvar a todos sus seres queridos. Se preparó para salir, pero una voz demasiado conocida para ella resonó a su alrededor. Una extraña ira recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-No puede ser…--murmuro asomándose, buscando a aquel ser entre todo ese montón de sombras.

Un carruaje escarlata, siendo jalados por caballos alados, de rojizos ojos y diabólicas alas. Los guerreros se quitaban, dejando pasar a su líder y príncipe. Una fría corriente sopló, haciendo que la capucha que cubría su rostro ladeara, dejando al descubierto parte de su rostro y cabeza. Apretó con fuerza los puños, maldiciendo internamente.

-Tú…-murmuro con rencor.

Movió un poco la cabeza, descubriendo por completo su rostro. Una mirada fría. Sus cabellos platinados reluciendo a pesar de la oscuridad que les rodeaban. Vestía una armadura negra, con finos detalles en plata y oro. Y una capa rojo sangre, haciendo total contraste con el color de sus cabellos.

-Encuéntrenlos y mátenlos a todos—ordeno con voz firme.

Comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Estaba totalmente fuera de sí. Apretó con más fuerza el crucifijo, guardándolo en una de las bolsas del short. Sacando la daga que allí normalmente se encontraba. Se vengaría de él, por todo el sufrimiento que le había causado.

-Oh no…--dijo Mía llevándose la mano a la boca.

-Pero si es…--intentaba decir Anna.

-El Príncipe Leon…--finalizó con temor Rosetta.

-Sora—murmuró Ken, sabiendo lo que posiblemente sucedería—Hay que impedir que haga una locura—dijo decidido, mirando a las mujeres.

-¡Sí!-

Dejaron todas sus cosas, y corrieron hacia donde estaba la chica, pero, no la encontraron donde momentos antes de encontraba. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Miraron a su alrededor, hasta que con terror, pudieron divisarla extremadamente cerca de los demonios.

¡Sora!—exclamaron, temiendo ya lo peor.

Se sostuvo de la rama, sin quitar la mirada de su blanco. Sujetó con firmeza, antes de salir de su escondite, quedando totalmente a la vista del ejército y príncipe.

-¡Leon, prepárate para morir!—gritó antes de lanzar la daga con una fuerza y precisión muy característica de ella.

La sorpresa lo golpeó momentáneamente, volviéndose todo en cámara lenta para él. No era posible que fuera quien creía que era. Tragó un poco de saliva, con bastante dificultad, antes de darse cuenta de esa daga que iba directo a su cráneo. Sacudió su cabeza, despertando de su ensoñación, esquivando la daga, que terminó clavándose en el pecho de uno de sus guardaespaldas demoníacos.

-¿Sora…?-fue lo único que pudo articular, antes de ver como la chica caía con delicadeza sobre una de las ramas de ese frondoso roble.

-

-

-

-

**_Continuará…_**

**Terminé…el capítulo. Ahora, sólo espero sus opiniones. Agradezco desde ahora, a quienes dejen un review. **

**Atte: TanInu**


	2. Doloroso Recuerdo

**Para empezar, quiero agradecer a todos por la gran aceptación que ha tenido el fic. Me he estado esforzando por dejar espacios para seguir mis ocho fics activos. Pues mi graduación está ya muy cerca, pero por desgracia, dudo mucho estar en las vacaiones como para poder seguirle tan seguido. Bueno, en si, no tengo mucho que decir, sólo muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Ahora, les dejo la continuación, que espero que sea de su agrado.**

**-**

**-**

**Anjo e Demônio**

**-**

**-**

"_**El mundo ha caído en las tinieblas, y s**__**ólo un ser de alma pura podrá vencer esa oscuridad que al mundo acecha. Pero, se necesita la ayuda de un ser oscuro para liberlarle. Un toque demoníaco".**_

"

**-**

**-**

**_"Só um demônio posso cria um anjo"_**

**-...- (Lo que los personajes dicen)**

**-"..."- (Lo que los personajes piensan) **

_**---- (**_**Separación)**

**(...) (Aclaraciones de la Autora)**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo hago uso de ellos para crear historias que entretengan a los lectores. Aunque, he estado planeando un siniestro secuestro en contra de cierto joven de larga cabellera platinada y ojos purpúricos.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Cáp. 02: Doloroso Recuerdo **

Levantó la mirada, ubicando al chico. Aún mantenía esa eufórica mirada, sus labios apretados, y maldecía internamente haber fallado su tiro. Mientras que él, por su parte, aún mantenía la sorpresa marcada en sus fríos ojos. Jamás pensó que ella sobreviviría a esa guerra y mucho menos que se atrevería a atacarle a sangre fría.

-¡Humana insolente!—gritó uno de los demonios.

-¡Morirás por tu osadía!-

-¡Ataquen!—gritó uno de los generales, enviando una gran cantidad de demonios en contra de la chica y los humanos.

Miró con terror como esa gran nube de maldad venía hacia ella. Estaba perdida, lo sabía. Desde el momento en el que delató el lugar donde se escondía y mucho más al atacar al príncipe. Fue cerrando los ojos, no tenía escapatoria. Comenzó a orar. Sus ojos comenzaban a picarle, las lágrimas ya se habían formado y pedían salir.

_-"Padre, madre, Yume…"--_pensaba con tristeza—Estaremos juntos…--susurró dejando escapar una solitaria lágrima, que rodó por su mejilla, hasta llegar al mentón y caer con lentitud hacia el piso.

-¡Alto!-

Esa gruesa voz resonó a pesar de las gotas de lluvia que caían con lentitud. Todos se detuvieron a escasos metros de la chica, quien, por su parte, abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa. ¿Él, la había salvado? Esto debía de ser una broma, una muy cruel hablando de.

-Maten a todos pero ella—decía soltando las riendas del carruaje, sin quitar su fría mirada del rostro de la chica—Es mía.

Frunció el ceño. Engreído, no importa cuanto tiempo pasara, seguía siendo el mismo. Notó la confusión en los rostros de los demás demonios, pero luego una cínica y terrorífica sonrisa se formó en sus rostros, antes de volver a lanzarse, pasándola, dirigiéndose a sus compañeros.

Temía por sus vidas, pero ahora todo dependía de ellos. De se deseo de seguir con vida. Ella, tenía cosas que arreglar con ese maldito príncipe.

-Veo que has logrado sobrevivir—decía con una extraña sonrisa.

-No gracias a ti—respondió fríamente.

Se quitó la capa de un jalón, dejándola arrumbada en algún rincón del carruaje. De un saltó descendió, cayendo con la misma elegancia que la chica, cuando cayó encima de la rama. Levantó la mirada, midiendo su capacidad con tan sólo ver su aspecto físico.

-¿Qué no piensas bajar?—preguntó irónico--¿Acaso tienes miedo, Sora?-

Arrugó un poco la frente, antes de bajar de un salto. Sin quitar la mirada del chico, por si intentaba hacer algo. Ahora, él y ella, frente a frente, el dorado contra el gris oscuro. Y sólo se miraron, esperando cualquier movimiento de su contrincante.

-Parece ser, que el que tiene miedo eres tú—decía con una sonrisa—Miedo a una simple humana, que bajo has caído, Leon.

-Cállate…--susurró antes de lanzarse contra ella, quien a duras penas la esquivo. Era muy rápido, demasiado para ella. La había golpeado levemente, haciéndola retroceder y sujetarse su brazo izquierdo. Su fuerza también había aumentado. Los años habían dado frutos, pero no a su favor, pensó la chica.

-Débil, muy débil, pequeña Sora—decía bastante satisfecho por el leve daño causado en el cuerpo de la muchacha—Sigues siendo una niña debilucha y llorona.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenía una pequeña cortadura en su mejilla izquierda. ¿Cómo demonios se había hecho eso? Miró al frente, encontrando una nueva daga clavada en el tronco de uno de los árboles que los rodeaban. Giró su rostro, mirando la radiante sonrisa que mantenía la chica en su rostro.

-Y tú, eres muy lento, "leoncito"—dijo de forma burlona, aunque hace unos años, no era así su forma de dirigirse a él.

Como detestaba ese apodo, lo había escuchado muchas veces en su vida. La gran mayoría habían salido de los labios de su hermana menor, con eso se vengaba de ponerla en vergüenza o algo por el estilo. Pero a la vez, demostraba ese gran cariño que le tenía. Y la otra persona que le había llamado así, pues, en este mismo instante se encontraba frente a él, retándolo.

-Sora…--murmuró con el rostro agachado, escondiendo la mirada.

Una extraña aura se formaba a su alrededor, sentía como el aire se volvía cada vez más pesado, haciéndole cada vez más difícil poder respirar. Miró al chico, y con una mezcla de terror y admiración, observó como de la espalda de él, emergían un par de alas negras, parecidas a las de los murciélagos. Iguales a los de sus súbditos, sólo que estas tenían algo que le provocaba un leve temblor en todo su cuerpo. Por segunda vez en el día, tuvo miedo, miedo de morir a manos de su ex-amigo.

_-"¿Leon?"—_pensó temblando, intentó pasar un poco de saliva por su ya seca garganta. Si se había salvado de las últimas dos ocasiones, ésta vez no tendría tanta suerte.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él ya estaba frente a ella, sujetándola del cuello, elevándola. Sus pies no tocaban el suelo, era solamente sostenida por la mano firme de Leon. El aire comenzó a faltarle, el agarre era cada vez más fuerte, a tal grado de sentir como las uñas del chico se clavaban en la delgada piel de su delicado cuello.

Abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad, intentando buscar sus ojos. Ya no eran los mismos. Ahora eran más oscuros, rojizos, tenebrosos. Nuevamente sus ojos amenazaron, provocando un ardor en ellos. Lágrimas, no, ella no iba a llorar. No frente a él.

Un recuerdo vino a su mente, uno que había mantenido muy oculto en lo más profundo de su mente. El que menos quería recordar, estaba de nuevo mostrándose con lentitud dentro de su cabeza, atormentándola.

_Una niña, corriendo tras otro niño un poco mayor que ella. Sonriendo, jugando. Un llanto suena algo lejos de ellos. Gritos, sonidos extraños y luego silencio. Un cuerpo cae, inerte. Lentamente ambos voltean, encontrando una segunda niña, un poco más pequeña que la primera, muerta en el suelo, con diversas heridas por todo el cuerpo. Un grito de horror. Ambos corren, a ella la sujetan con fuerza, dejando al otro niño a merced de esos crueles hombres. _

_Un graznido, el cielo se ha tornado oscuro. Una gran nube negra. Demonios. Se lanzan contra los humanos sin piedad, devorándolos. La pequeña logra soltarse e intenta correr, proteger a su amigo era lo único que importaba en ese momento. Una bala dirigida hacia el conmocionado niño. Se atraviesa de un salto, recibiendo el impacto. Cae al piso, en su vestido se va formando una mancha rojiza, cerca del hombro izquierdo. Todo se vuelve borroso para ella, ve al niño, parado, viendo el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana. _

_-Le...on—susurra antes de perder el conocimiento. _

_El niño voltea, viendo a su compañera de juego tirada, y un pequeño charco carmesí formándose cerca de sus hombros. Sangre. Sus piernas tiemblan, amenazando con caer en cualquier momento. Las lágrimas ya corren por sus mejillas. _

_-¡Sophie!- _

Maldito recuerdo, eso era lo único que no quería recordar en ese momento. Su familia hubiera sido algo maravilloso de recordar, pero por desgracia, ya cuenca los volvería a ver. Muerta, ellos estaban muertos. Sus pulmones piden aire con desesperación, siente como la piel de su cuello comienza a ceder, haciéndole unas leves heridas con las uñas. Estaba segura, esta vez si moriría, nadie la iba a salvar.

Las lágrimas contenidas por algunos minutos, al fin lograron salir, rodando por sus mejillas, Humedeciéndolas, cayendo con lentitud por el cuello, hasta tocar la fría y sepulcral mano del demonio.

_"Calidez" _Eso fue lo primero que cruzó por su mente. Parpadea un par de veces, logrando enfocar por fin el rostro de la chica bañado en lágrimas. Hacía mucho que no sentía ese calor que las lágrimas poseían, la última vez que las sintió fue cuando murió su hermana, aquella rojiza tarde de verano. Un día antes de que el exterminio comenzara.

Con si fuera un flash, un recuerdo le golpeó la mente, atontándolo momentáneamente, haciendo que su agarre se debilitara y permitiendo un poco de aire correr hacia los ya adoloridos pulmones de la joven..

_Un estrepitoso sonido. Un grito de alerta. Una sombra se atraviesa y un gemido de dolor se puede escuchar. No entiende lo que sucede. Alguien ha caído, pero no ha muerto. _

_-Le…on. _

_Voltea, ella, su amiga. La única verdadera que ha tenido. ¿Qué es eso que mancha su ropa? Líquido carmesí. Un extraño aroma llega a su sensible nariz, reconociéndolo en segundos. Sangre. Las primeras lágrimas corren por sus pálidas mejillas¿Está, muerta? Y entonces, lo recuerda, su hermana. _

_-¡Sophie!—grita corriendo hacia el cadáver. _

_No sabía si viviría, pero su hermana era mucho más importante. Si alguna vez la volvía a ver, le pediría perdón por haberla dejado a su suerte, en medio de un campo de batalla. Un campo de muerte. _

Abre sus ojos con sorpresa, y mira a la chica. Tiene los ojos cerrados. Maldición, no otra vez. Sin dudarlo suelta el agarre, haciéndola caer al suelo, como un bulto. Poco a poco sus alas comienzan a desaparecer, mientras se va acercando al inerte cuerpo de la chica. Con algo de temor, acerca su mano al cuello, buscando alguna vena vital. Un palpitar.

-Sigues con vida…

Se levanta, sin quitar la mirada del cuerpo. Mira las pequeñas heridas en su cuello, causadas por sus uñas. Aprieta los puños; la había olvidado por completo, fue una sorpresa volverla a ver. Pero ahora ya no era más esa niña que lloraba y se ocultaba tras todos. Esta vez, era toda una mujer, luchando por sus amigos y ¿familia? No vio a nadie conocido o que tuviera algún parentesco con ella. Se aleja con lentitud, dejando el cuerpo ahí tirado. Un pequeño golpeteo en su pecho. Mira hacia atrás, viéndola fijamente.

-Esta vez, no puedo dejarte a tu suerte—susurro volviendo, tomándola en brazos y subiendo al carruaje—Te dejaré con esos humanos, si es que aún siguen vivos.

La dejó con cuidado en el piso del carruaje, una última mirada antes de tomar las riendas y galopar hacia donde se podía sentir ese fétido aroma a cadáveres y sangre.

* * *

Todo estaba pulverizado, los árboles ardían con flamas azules y rojizas. Los demonios volaban por los cielos, buscando sobrevivientes y esquivando los ataques de estos, para luego lanzarse contra ellos y darles muerte. Detuvo el carruaje a varios metros, viendo a una niña escondida bajo algunos escombros. Tomó a la chica y bajó de un salto. La niña, al verlo, no dudo en soltar un leve grito y comenzar a orar por su vida. 

-Tranquila, sólo quiero que cuides de ella—susurró dejando a la chica en el suelo.

-Sora…--susurró asombrada—Pero…

-Ella no merece morir, no aún.

-¡Gracias!—exclamó la niña y sin pensarlo, abrazó al joven demonio por una pierna.

Que insolencia, pensó el joven, humanos tontos y sus alocados sentimientos. Cuando la niña lo soltó, regreso al carruaje sin decir nada. Con lentitud volteo hacia la niña y la joven. La última vez que la vería, ya estaban a mano. Ella lo salvo en una ocasión y ahora él le había perdonado la vida. La próxima vez, ya no habría nada que dudar.

-¡Gracias señora Leon!—gritaba la niña, agitando su mano.

Humanos, no los entendía para nada. Jaló de las riendas, cabalgando hacia donde la batalla se desataba. Por el momento era suficiente, posiblemente ya no quedarían más de cinco o seis humanos vivos. Mañana seguirían, pero por otro sector.

-¡Deténganse!—exclamó con voz profunda--¡Terminaremos con ellos otro día, ahora, hay que dirigirnos al norte, hay un grupo mucho más grande!-

Los demonios miraron confundidos a su líder, pero la idea era demasiado tentadora como para rechazarla. Elevaron su vuelo, siguiendo el carruaje, dejando a los pocos sobrevivientes tirados, heridos o moribundos.

-Se han ido…--susurró Ken, apoyándose en un árbol, su pierna estaba mal, muy mal.

-¿Dónde está Marion?—preguntó con temor Mía mirando a su alrededor.

* * *

-¿Sora¡Sora!—gritaba la niña, viendo a su amiga sin despertar--¡Vamos, abre los ojos!—exclamaba moviéndola un poco. 

Un quejido se escuchó, llamando la atención de la niña, quien sonrió ampliamente al ver como su compañera abría con lentitud sus ojos. Por su cara, estaba bastante aturdida y dolorida.

-¿Qué pasó?—preguntó incorporándose, le dolía la cabeza y tenía una extraña picazón el cuello--¿Dónde está Leon?—cuestionó llevándose una mano al cuello, sintiendo ese ardor provocado por las uñas que minutos antes la tenían sujeta.

-Se fue después de _traerte_—respondió la niña—Dijo que aún no merecías morir.

-¿Eh?—fue lo único que pudo exclamar. No entendía nada. Al parecer, se había apiadado de su alma, pero¿Por qué?-

* * *

Una plaga, eso era lo que parecían. Esa nube negra que sólo traía desgracias. El aroma a muerte aún los rodeaba. Apretó con fuerza las riendas, golpeando a las criaturas para que aumentaran el galope. Miró hacia atrás, distinguiendo solamente oscuridad causada por el humo y sangre derramada. Suspiro, antes de regresar su mirada al frente. El pasado, al pasado. Su deuda había sido saldada. 

-La próxima vez, ya no habrá misericordia—dijo decidido, antes de perderse en la niebla, seguido del grupo de demonios.

-

-

-

-

**_Continuará… _**

**Listo, finito, terminé. Espero recibir algunos reviews (creo que es lo que todos (as) los escritores esperamos) Bueno, ahora dejaré los agradecimientos a todos los que dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior:**

**-**

**Diosa Lunar...SweetAngel-M...Laila...MarEliBen**

**Kary...Rubert**

**¡¡Gracias!!**

**-**

**-**

**_Atte: TanInu_**

**((((((REVIEWS)))))**


End file.
